Total Eclipse of the Heart
by elloshort
Summary: Sasuke is given another chance to fulfill his dream by being reborn. Once he is, he soon learns that his only reason for being reborn and his only reason for living, can't remember their past. Their love. But Sasuke is determined to get Naruto's love back
1. Reborn

**SUMMARY: **_Sasuke is giving another chance to right his wrongs and fulfill his dreams by being reborn. The only reason he took this chance was for the oppurtunity to make everything better with his only love, Naruto and hopefully have more time with him, but the thing is, Naruto can't remember his past life with Sasuke. _

* * *

_I know I shouldn't be writing anymore stories, but...I couldn't resist. It was so sad and good when I thought about it... so here it is._

**

* * *

**

**Total Eclipse of the Heart**

**By:** _elloshort_

_**Beta:** Ro-Chan  
_

(yay)

* * *

Sasuke read in shock at the words written on the scroll. He never knew of how much power the Mangekyo Sharingan actually had; to be able to defy the laws of time and space, but with certain consequences.

The scroll Sasuke burned to insure no one else would ever know, especially Itachi, was the solution he had been looking for. He would be able to right his wrongs. He could be…happy.

* * *

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried out, with tears streaming from his eyes.

He knelt down to the form on the floor and cursed as more of the warehouse they were in started to collapse. The youngest Uchiha had blood coming out from the wound in his side that his brother caused. In the dark orbs, Naruto could see he was on the verge of dying. He looked up to see Itachi smirk before leaving the hazardous area.

Naruto looked back at the dying man. His dying best and first friend, his dying love. He wanted so much to just hold Sasuke, but that bastard of a man, Itachi, had cut off the use of his arms. They were like dead weights from the paralysis jutsu the man used.

"…Naruto?" said a hoarse voice of the youngest Uchiha.

"I'm here Sasuke. I'm so sorry. I c-can't pick you up and t-take you to safety, so we'll both d-die here. I'll die with you." Naruto said through waves of tears, while lying beside his love.

Sasuke lifted his hand with much effort and placed it on Naruto's scared right cheek, and Naruto leaned into the touch.

"Naruto?"

"Yes, Sasuke?" Naruto said with a smile, though his eyes showed his sadness.

"Do you trust me?" He asked. This was his chance, but he needed to make sure Naruto was ready and sure.

"You know I do," Naruto told him softly, over the roar the fire that surrounded them.

"Do—do you love me?" he asked softly.

"You know I do. Yes, I love you," Naruto told him, meaning every word.

With great effort Sasuke lifted himself up, causing Naruto to look confuse as he search himself for a kunai. When he found one, he rolled on top of the blond.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" Naruto asked, looking up into the eyes of the man he fell in love with.

"You told me you loved me and trusted me. This time, I will make everything better." He said with a smile.

Naruto closed his eyes and smiled.

"I trust you. I love you." He said one more time, before Sasuke plunged the kunai into his heart, causing an instant death.

With his last bit of chakra, Sasuke summoned his Mangekyo Sharingan he just acquired.

"For my wish, I want my greatest desire: A chance to start all over." He whispered.

He felt as though his eyes were on fire. They burned so badly, but as quick as it had started, it ended, and everything went black.

* * *

Sasuke groaned as the light hit his face perfectly so that the light was right in his eyes as he woke up. After getting use to the light of the sun, he immediately sat up straight. He was in his old room at the Uchiha compound. He quickly got out of his bed and made his way to a mirror to see his six year old self. That meant it worked. He got his wish.

He focused on his chakra and noticed he had his regular, perfect control. He channeled it into his eyes and…

He still had his Sharingan. A little bit more and…

He couldn't suppress his smile. He had the Mangekyo Sharingan. He quickly stopped as he heard the sliding of his door to see his mother.

He quickly rushed over to give her a hug. He inhaled her scent, a scent that he hadn't inhaled in years. All because of…

He silently cursed as he realized that his brother existed in this reality, and sure enough, he saw his brother walk past his room.

Itachi gave his little brother a small smile, and Sasuke couldn't help but sneer at the older Uchiha. Itachi stumbled a bit at his brother's actions, he hadn't done anything.

"Well, someone's happy to see me this morning," Mikoto Uchiha said, with a smile directed at Sasuke, before turning her head to see her eldest son.

"Good morning Itachi." She said with a small smile, while letting go of her youngest son.

"Mother, Sasuke," Itachi greeted in return, eyes still on his younger brother, but Sasuke wasn't looking at him.

"Do you have mission today?" his mother asked.

"No. My team and I are going to the festival," Itachi informed her.

That caught Sasuke's attention.

"What festival?" Sasuke inquired.

"The Kyuubi festival, to celebrate the defeat of the fox demon and all those who died in the Great War, including the 4th Hokage." Itachi answered.

"I'm not going," Sasuke said, after he received the information. It must mean that today was October the 10th; Naruto's birthday.

"Huh. Why not? I thought you loved festivals," his mother said, confused.

"I have something better to do. Today is my…friend's birthday," he told his mother.

"Oh, I see. Do you have a present for your friend?" she asked.

Sasuke looked up.

"No. No I don't," he told her.

"I know!" She exclaimed, turning to Itachi. "Maybe Itachi could take you to go get a present for your friend..."

"Naruto."

"N-Naruto?" she said, only aware of one Naruto.

"Yes. Naruto Uzumak," he said, looking at her as if daring her to say something.

"I know him." She said with a strained smile.

"Anyways, will you Itachi?" she said, oblivious to the silent hate Sasuke was omitting to his older brother.

"Sure. Be ready in an hour," Itachi told Sasuke, who gave a curt nod.

* * *

Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets, silently fuming as he had to walk with his brother in such close proximities, but the look on Naruto's face would be so worth all this when he gave him the perfect gift.

"What do you want to get your friend? A toy? A practice set?" Itachi asked, as they entered the shopping district.

"A necklace," he told him rather coldly, causing Itachi to stumble a bit.

"Okay." He said, following his brother to a jewelry store.

Once inside, Sasuke sort of growled at the fact he was short. He had to stand on his tiptoes to look into the glass cases to see what they had.

"Hello Itachi, Sasuke," said the man behind the counter. "What can I get for you today?" he asked with a smile.

"Well, Sasuke wants to get—"

"That one," Sasuke said, interrupting his brother and the salesman.

They walked towards him and looked at what he was pointing at. It was a pendant in a teardrop shape of blue diamonds on a silver chain.

"That little girl is going to be one lucky lady," the man said.

"He's not a girl," Sasuke said with blush, silently cursing the fact his child body didn't hide his feelings well.

Itachi cocked an eyebrow.

"You want to get a boy a necklace?" he asked.

"Yes, he'll like it."

"Well, if he wants a necklace, he can get a necklace," the salesman said with a laugh.

Itachi noticed how Sasuke was smiling at the gift, and then he looked at it again and this time noticed the price.

"That's six mission payments…" he muttered to himself, but Sasuke heard and smiled at his brother.

"You're going to buy it right?" he said, but with an icy undertone that was so soft, Itachi barely noticed it.

What was wrong his little brother? He was fine last night, but now, he acted as though he hated him.

"Yeah, sure," he said, turning from his brother to the salesman.

* * *

Sasuke was nervous as he waited patiently for his brother to 'escort' him to his friend's house. He paced his room and occasionally patted his shorts pocket to make sure his gift was still there. It was his chance, he was going to get the chance to start all over, but this time, with Naruto by his side.

The sliding of his door alerted him of his brother.

"Let's go," he said, while bending down, as if to carry Sasuke on his back, but Sasuke shook his head.

"I can use my own feet." He replied, before walking past his brother.

* * *

Once outside, Sasuke leapt to the roof, shocking his brother.

_"When did he?"_ Itachi thought, but was interrupted when Sasuke started roof jumping, in which he followed.

After about ten minutes at a high speed, Sasuke landed in front of an apartment building.

"You can leave now," he said, without looking back at his brother.

"You need to drop the attitude Sasuke," Itachi told his brother in a condescending tone.

"No, I don't," he replied with the attitude still, now glaring at Itachi.

Itachi was getting pissed off. How dare the brat…he stopped his train of thought.

"I'll be back at midnight, after the festival. Be here," he said, in a calm voice that was clearly strained.

"Whatever," Sasuke said, before looking up at Naruto's apartment.

And with that, Itachi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Sasuke reached Naruto's floor and hesitated before knocking on the door. He was nervous, but still stood straight as he waited for the blond. After two minutes, no one answered the door, so he knocked again. Nothing. Then a soft thud was heard and quick scampering. Sasuke could have smacked himself. Of course! The villagers hated Naruto and always trashed his place on his birthday. He was afraid.

Sasuke applied some chakra in his hand, forced the door unlocked and went inside the apartment. He noticed that it was dark, but there was a light from the door on his left, Naruto's bedroom. His heart was racing. He couldn't remember what Naruto looked like at the age of six, but then he remembered that he didn't acknowledge him till they were eight.  
He knocked on the door, before opening it.

There, on the small bed, lay the short figure of a six-year-old Naruto hiding under the covers.

"Naruto?" he asked softly, wanting to comfort his love; to tell him everything would be fine.

* * *

The blond poked his head out from under the covers when he heard a gentle voice. Not one filled with hate, but…softness?

He looked and saw a boy about his age, but taller and realized he was smiling. The boy walked towards him and stiffened when the black-headed boy pulled him into a hug. Not that he hadn't appreciated getting his first hug, but he had to know.

"Who are you?" and the boy who wrapped his arms around him stiffen, and his eyes turned sad.

Trying to stop the boy from crying, because that's what he did when his eyes turned sad like that, he started to apologize.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know who you were," he said softly, on the verge of tears. He liked this boy. He hugged him and didn't tell him mean things.

"You—you don't remember me?" he asked sadly.

"I'm sorry. No. Should I?" he said with wide blue eyes.

"…so this is the price. I have to make him love me all over again…" he thought looking into Naruto's eyes.

"Um…would you like to know me?" he asked.

"Sure. We can be friends! You can be my first friend," the blond said with a smile that radiated such innocence that Sasuke had to smile back, though depressed Naruto couldn't remember their past life.

"Yeah, we can be friends."

_'And later, so much more'_ he added silently.

"I'm sorry. I don't have any toys. I don't have much money to buy them or a family to get them for me like other kids, but we can talk if you want," the boy said with a smile, but Sasuke could hear the boy's desperation.

Sasuke felt his heart break at Naruto's declaration. He has been alone for so long.

"Not anymore." He thought.

"Yes. Let's talk, but first…" he said reaching in his pocket and taking the present he had for Naruto.

"Happy birthday," he said with a smile.

Naruto's eyes grew big, and with slightly trembling hands, he took the gift.

"How did you know it was my birthday? No one has ever given me a present before," he said opening it and stopped breathing a little as he looked at the blue diamond pendant.

All of a sudden he threw himself at Sasuke in a hug.

"Thank you! It's so pretty," he said looking at.

"Can you put it on for me?" he asked with a slight blush, and Sasuke blushed himself while he took it, and placed it on.

"Thanks. Wait! What's your name?" Naruto asked as he sat down on his bed, fiddling his necklace and patting the space next to him for Sasuke.

"I'm Sasuke," he said, sitting down.

"Well, thank you Sasuke," Naruto responded, meaning every word of it and a blinding smile on his face.

Right then and there, as Naruto fiddled with his necklace one more time, Sasuke knew he would fall in love with Naruto again…

Even if his love was suffering a total eclipse of the heart.  
________________________________________

* * *


	2. Ignorance

Chapter edited by beta. Thank you **Ro-Chan ****:3**  


_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2:** Ignorance

* * *

_A great many people mistake opinions for thoughts._

_-_Herbert V. Prochnow

* * *

Sasuke growled at the fact he couldn't find Naruto. The boy was a friggin' six year old and he was a skilled ninja, but damn! Naruto sure could play hide and seek. They were currently at the training grounds where in 6 years, they'd form team 7. Since the kids at the park wouldn't let them play there because their parents told them to hate Naruto and Sasuke was with Naruto, Sasuke suggested they come here to play. Sasuke sighed in frustration because he couldn't find the bright orange jacket Naruto was wearing in the November cold. It's been about a month since Sasuke got his second do-over at life and he spent most of his time with the blond. He spent so much time with him, Sasuke's mother wanted to find out his reason for the infatuation with Naruto and asked Naruto to sleep over at their house for the night, but until then, Naruto wanted to play hide and seek, and Sasuke couldn't deny the kitsune's request. Now as Sasuke searched around the woods for the sixth time, he was getting pissed off. He was losing horribly and Uchihas don't lose to anybody… okay, maybe this one time.

"I give up Naruto!" Sasuke called out.

Sasuke almost hit himself when he saw one of the posts in the field move to reveal the beaming blond. How could he have missed that? Of course there weren't four posts, but three.

"Ne, I beat you Sasuke." He said smugly causing Sasuke to glare.

Naruto was use to the glare people around the village gave him, and knew Sasuke didn't glare at him because he hated him, just because he was a sore loser.

"Aww, don't be such a sore loser Sasuke. You did very good," He said in a condescending voice.

Sasuke still glared, but Naruto just giggled and took Sasuke's hand and led them up a hill, then down it.

"This is my favorite place to go to sometimes," he said as they positioned themselves on a dock.

It was the same place in his past life where Naruto was the first person to make him smile after the death of his clan. He smiled fondly at the mental image of the stupid glaring contest.

Sasuke was still debating with himself as to if he should actually stop Itachi from killing his clan. If he did he would always have Itachi around him, and though Itachi hasn't done anything yet, what he has done in his past life still haunts him and can't bring himself to forget and love Itachi again. But if he didn't, could he handle their deaths all over again for the second time. And could he deal with the fact he had the power to stop him, but didn't. Could he handle the guilt? The two boys watch as the sun started to set. Sasuke raise his left arm and brought them around Naruto's shoulders and Naruto in turn scooted closer and rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

Naruto learned a while back that Sasuke was a touchy feely person, but didn't mind at all. He never had anyone to do this stuff with and he was going to be greedy and snatch every opportunity to do so. He enjoyed the fact that within a month, he had the world's bestest friend. He enjoyed the fact that he had a friend and was going to savor it, even if his friendship with Sasuke wouldn't last very long.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Let's play this or that," Naruto said.

"This or that?" he asked. He had never played before.

"Yeah, you say two things, and the other person chooses which one. You explain your choice if the other person doesn't understand it. Okay?"

"Okay, I got it. You go first." Sasuke replied.

Naruto wiggled himself out of Sasuke's grasp and laid his head in Sasuke's lap, so he would be looking up into Sasuke's face if Sasuke looked down.

"Kay. Umm…white or black?"

"Black." He said automatically. It was his turn.

"Miso or beef?"

"Miso of course!" Sasuke introduced Naruto to the world of Ichiraku's two weeks ago, to get him away from having only instant ramen.

"Kay, Kay. My turn! Sunset, or sunrise?"

"…Sunrise."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Well…because sunset means the end of a day. The ending, but sunrise means the beginning of a new day; the beginning to a whole day of new possibilities." He told the boy in his lap, while stroking his hair.

"Oh! Kay, I like your answer. It's your turn."

"Well, we have to get going. The sun has set." He said looking out into the lake.

"Kay, kay! Let's go." Naruto said getting up holding out his hand, while Sasuke grabbed it. Then they set off to the Uchiha compound.

* * *

"Wow Sasuke. Your house is so big." Naruto said as he looked up in awe.

"Hn," Sasuke responded, not really noticing.

They were on their way to the bathroom to wash their hands for dinner.

"Why do you always say 'hn'? It's not a word." Naruto said looking at the 4 inch taller boy.

"Hn." He said again with a smirk, to annoy the blond.

"Fine, make up words." Naruto said, then he stuck out his tongue.

Sasuke just ended up snorting.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were sitting next to each other. Itachi sat across from them and Mrs. Uchiha sat across from the head of the table, making her next to Naruto. They were all waiting for Mr. Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha, to get home from work. He was going to be 15 minutes late.

"Ne? You're Sasuke's brother right?" Naruto asked and Itachi shifted his dark eyes from the chopsticks near his plate to the blue eyed blond.

"Yes. Yes I am. I'm Itachi. You're Naruko?"

"Naruto. Sasuke talks about you, but he talks about everyone else too," Naruto said with a far away tone.

"Oh. And what does he say about everyone else, except for me?' he was clearly entertained, and Mikoto turned his attention to the blond.

"Well, he says he has a very pretty mom, and you are very pretty," he said turning to Mrs. Uchiha.

"Aw, thank you."

"What else?" Itachi asked.

"Hmm… his dad is strict but smells."

"Means well." Sasuke stressed out.

"Opps. Sorry." He said with a grin, making Mrs. Uchiha laugh and Itachi smirk.

"What's so funny?" came a deep voice from behind.

The group turned towards the figure of Mr. Uchiha. He looked stress, more than likely from the long day of work.

"Oh, nothing," Mikoto told her husband.

"Naruto here was just telling us of what Sasuke thinks of his family."

It was then that Mr. Uchiha noticed that they had a guest for dinner.

"Hello Naruto." He said rather coldly, causing an instant depressing setting as he sat down.

They said their grace and began eating ion silence. After a few minutes of their silence, Mikoto tried to ease it up.

"So Naruto, what did you and Sasuke do today?" ignoring the shock that her husband was omitting that she had allowed his son to play with the demon child.

"Um…well, we were going to go to the park, but we didn't. We went to the training grounds near the lake instead, and we played—"

"Why didn't you two go to the park?" Itachi asked. Why go to a training ground?

"Well—"

"Because the other kids didn't want us there," Sasuke said, interrupting the blond.

"What do you mean the other kids didn't want you there?" Fugaku asked. Who would dare deny his child, an UCHIHA, a place to play; A PUBLIC place to play.

"Because their parents told them not to play with Naruto for a reason he doesn't even know about and because I was with Naruto. I wouldn't play without him, so we left to go somewhere else. Children are just hateful and mean sometimes, right? For no reason they hate him! They don't even know why they hate him. He hasn't done anything to them, but yet they allow others to make the choice for them without getting to know him. They're being ignorant," Sasuke concluded, fuming.

Naruto sat beside him saying nothing with his head cast down.

Itachi sat in shock. This was the person they called demon. But, he was a child. A six-year-old child!

Mikoto had tears swelling in her eyes and excused herself from the dining room then went into the kitchen, and Fugaku followed his wife.

Sasuke took Naruto's hand and they headed towards Sasuke's bedroom to change and go to bed.

* * *

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Hm?"

They were in Sasuke's bed and the disaster of a dinner just ended an hour ago. It was only about 8:30, but they were already in bed.

"I'm sorry. I—"

"You didn't do anything…dobe."

"Dobe?"

"Yeah, I like it... A nickname."

"But that's a mean nickname. What if I called you…teme. Then what?" he said, trying to figure out the meanest word.

"Then…I wouldn't care." He said with a smile.

"Fine! I'll call you teme."

"Whatever. Dobe."

"Ne? Teme?"

"Dobe?"

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Do you think I could apologize to your mom? I made her cry," he said, looking at Sasuke.

"But—"

"I'd feel better if I did," he interrupted.

"…Fine. Let's go," he said, getting out of his bed and then having Naruto follow him.

* * *

Sasuke knocked on his parents' bedroom door and two muffled 'come in's called out. Sasuke opened the door and took Naruto's hand as they walked inside. Fugaku was sitting on the edge of their bed and his wife in front of him standing. They both looked from Sasuke, to their hands and finally to Naruto.

"Um…I just wanted to say sorry for making you cry earlier. I ne—"

But he was interrupted yet again.

"Don't apologize. I made myself cry." She said with a smile.

"I should be apologizing," said the Uchiha Patriarch.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke's father with wide eyes. He was going to apologize…to him?

The two married Uchihas were talking about Naruto and Fugaku's unacceptable behavior. Mikoto was sad about the boy's story.

"I was rather rude, and prejudice. I hope you can forgive me." He said.

Sasuke was also shocked. His father has never in his past life, nor this one, ever apologized to anyone. He was above it. Naruto was just shocked and shook his head in acceptance.

"Well. That's taking care of…wait!" He called out, as Sasuke and Naruto turned to leave.

"Y-yes.?" Naruto asked.

"What are you wearing? Are those female nightclothes?" he asked, looking at Naruto's yellow pajamas.

Naruto blushed bright red.

"Uh…um…I wanted the orange ones, with the cool looking foxes, but the man at the store said he wouldn't let me buy anything else except for the girl ones…"

"Oh."

"Aww." Mikoto squealed and went to go pick up and hug Naruto.

"You look so cute. Like a little girl." She cooed, looking over Naruto's cute self once more.

It was no secret that Mikoto Uchiha always wanted a daughter. Sasuke snorted at his mother's antics and Fugaku sighed at his wife's antics.

"You're going to choke him, mother," said Itachi Uchiha, who was standing at the door in just his pajama bottoms.

"I so have to take you shopping. Do you mind cross-dressing for a while?" she asked, completely ignoring her eldest son.

The Uchiha men just rolled their eyes.

* * *


End file.
